


Fever

by Cheeyathebard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeyathebard/pseuds/Cheeyathebard
Summary: This is the sequel to "The Cure for Being Alone" that you folks said you'd be interested in ;-) Kara's not feeling too well...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Characters aren't mine.

Cat didn’t remember falling asleep. She did remember wiping tears gently from Kara’s cheek, as they snuggled together under her comfortable sheets, and softly kissing her trembling lips. The younger woman had been overwhelmed by how quickly their desire for each other had escalated and it had been Cat who had slowed things down to allow them both to acclimate. Kara had been right. It was a lot.

Not that she regretted a thing. Neither of them did. They had talked for a while and finally fallen asleep but then Kara’s phone had rung and she had sleepily answered it.

“Alex, I really need to get some sleep. Whatever it is… can’t it wait til…” The hero sighed as Cat ran her fingertips lazily over her abs and drew circles around her navel. “Alright, but you SERIOUSLY owe me for this one.” She hung up and tossed her phone onto the nightstand, huffing out a long breath.

“Does that happen often?” Cat asked, curiously.

“More often that I’d like sometimes,” the hero admitted. “I already took down this guy earlier tonight but he got loose and the police can’t handle him.”

“What if you just didn’t go?”

The question hung in the air as Kara’s face scrunched in confusion, as if the thought hadn’t even crossed her mind. “I… I can’t just… not go. People might get hurt,” she said uncertainly, wondering if Cat was actually serious.

“I know,” the older woman chuckled. “I was just wondering.” She rolled over and stretched out on top of the hero’s longer body, kissing her teasingly. Then she smiled. “Be careful. I need you to come home to me in one piece.”

“Don’t forget that I’m pretty much invulnerable so I’m a safe bet,” Kara grinned and, to Cat’s surprise, hovered them both off the bed. “Or have you forgotten who I am?”

“Oh I most certainly have not forgotten, Miss Kryptonian,” the CEO replied with a chuckle. “You’d better get going.” Kara lowered them back onto the bed and then moved to the bathroom to pee, brush her teeth and then change into her suit. It seemed so sweetly domestic to Cat and she grinned like a teenager as she rolled onto her side and curled up again, the scent of Kara’s shampoo and perfume on her pillow lulling her back to sleep.

..

“Dude.” Kara ducked another swing and shoved the prisoner away from her. “We’ve done this already. You can’t beat me in a fight.”

“Wanna bet?” he growled back at her.

Kara just shrugged and zoomed to the side to avoid another punch. “Hey, I can do this all day and I’m not letting you go so it’s not a very good bet.”

“Kara,” she heard in her ear. “What are you doing?”

“Giving him a chance to surrender, Alex. I don’t want to hurt him.” The hero backed up against a wall and then simply stepped out of the way so her opponent’s fist hit nothing but brick. He howled in pain and Kara narrowed her eyes, wincing in sympathy as she x-rayed his hand. “Oh that’s broken,” she stated. “Now can we stop?”

The man sighed, cradling his hand and frowning. “I don’t want to go back to prison,” he muttered. “I didn’t do nothin’ in the first place and I spent nine years in there. I can’t go back.”

“You mean…” Kara moved closer holding her hands up in a peaceful gesture. “You were wrongly imprisoned?”

“Yeah.” The man nodded. “And when I got out, I couldn’t get a job so I had to get money somehow. People don’t hire guys with a record, meta-human or not.”

Supergirl shook her head. “You’re telling me that going to meta-human prison turned you into a criminal? Oh my God.” She thought for a moment. “Listen, I can’t let you go because, let’s face it, you did commit a crime but if you’d like me to, I’ll come and speak on your behalf. Maybe we can get some leniency from the judge.”

The man shrugged but a little smile lifted the corners of his mouth. “If you want,” he replied but he made no more effort to attack Kara and nodded gratefully at her.

“Alex, we’re good here if you want to send the police in.”

“They’re on their way, Supergirl,” Agent Danvers replied. “Good job.”

“Thanks. I’m coming back to base for a few minutes when this is cleaned up. I need to talk to you if you have some time?”

Kara could hear Alex’s smile. “For my favorite person? Absolutely.”

It didn’t take long for the prisoner to be taken away and Kara shook hands with the officers before lifting her fist and shooting into the sky.

..

The sisters were in Alex’s lab. The agent dropped into a chair, her fingertips steepled in front of her face as she shook her head. “Kara…”

“I really want you to be happy for me, Alex.” Kara frowned unhappily, wrapping her arms around herself.

The agent got up again and pulled her sister into a hug. “Oh Sweetie, I AM happy for you if you’re happy but… it’s just such a surprise. You never mentioned having feelings for Cat before now.”

“It was so far-fetched in my mind that she would ever want to be with me that I just…” She shrugged. “Tried to bury it.” Kara half sat on the edge of a table, her head bowed and boots crossed at her ankles. “I was devastated when she left but I had to keep it bottled up inside. Everyone was going through their own stuff. I was trying to deal with Mon-El and you were figuring things out about yourself and about a relationship with Maggie. I dunno, Alex, I just… didn’t want to burden anyone more than they already were.”

“Kara,” Alex replied sadly. “You’re my sister. You could never be a burden to me. I wish you’d talked to me about this. You’ve been carrying this around for a long time.”

“But she came back to me,” the hero smiled. “She came back FOR me, Alex.” She straightened and grinned. “We were together when you called.”

“Shit,” Alex stated. “I’m sorry, Kara. I had no idea.”

“It’s ok. Really. But I guess I should get going.”

“Alright,” the agent smiled. “Will I see you tomorrow?”

“Sure… I’ll…” Kara went to the door but she stopped and put a hand on the doorframe to steady herself as she suddenly felt dizzy. She staggered backwards and then she was on her knees, throwing up into a trash can, with Alex holding her hair. She groaned and sat back on her feet. “What the hell?”

Alex helped her up and brought her to the sink to wash out her mouth and get a drink. “Ok, I’m pretty sure that’s the first time I’ve EVER seen you throw up, even from Kryptonite.”

“Oh my God,” Kara replied weakly. “That’s what that feels like? No wonder humans hate it!” She leaned heavily on the sink. “What the hell is happening to me? The room is seriously spinning.”

Alex frowned. “Lets get you into onto a bed and run some tests.”

For once, Kara didn't disagree, which in itself worried Alex even more. “This sucks. I feel like the room is moving under my feet,” the Kryptonian replied. “I’m not… ugh… I think I’m going to…” And this time, she threw up on the floor.

“Ooookay…” The agent sighed and tapped her comms. “Director J’Onzz, Danvers. I need you in my lab please. ASAP.” She heard the confirmation as she got Kara onto the bed. “Just roll over if you need to throw up,” she said gently. “Don’t worry about the floor.”

“Alex,” Kara was feeling like she was starting to burn up. “I’m so hot.”

Alex shook her head. “This sounds like some sort of infection,’ she murmured, placing her hand on her sister’s forehead and indeed feeling that her temperature was higher. “But I’ve never seen symptoms come on so quickly.”

Then Kara grabbed her wrist. “Alex, Cat… she’s expec-expecting me back. Don’t let her w-worry. She knows who I am. Please be truthful with her. Promise me.”

The brunette agent stroked her sister’s hair back from her worried blue eyes. “I promise, Kara. I’ll call her.”

Kara nodded and then her eyes slid shut as she fell into unconsciousness. Alex was so scared but she tried to push that aside as she began running tests on her sister.

..

“So you think it’s something she picked up a while ago that’s just now rearing its nasty head?” J’Onn asked, his arms folded across his chest.

Alex pulled off her latex gloves with a snap and nodded. “As far as I can tell, the virus is slowly replicating through Kara’s cells. It’s logical that it would have taken a while to start showing symptoms.”

“Do we have any idea how long ago?” The martian was honestly worried and he ran his fingers gently through Kara’s hair, giving her scalp a little scratch. Alex pretended not to notice.

“Best guess is at least a week ago,” the brunette replied. “It’s hard to tell exactly.”

J’Onn nodded and tapped his comms. “Vasquez, J’Onzz. Pull up all the missions Supergirl ran in the last three weeks. I need a list of all of the aliens she’s come in contact with during that time period.”

“Yes, Sir,” came the businesslike reply. “Right away.”

J’Onn gently squeezed Alex’s shoulder. “We’ll get to the bottom of this.”

“I need to call Cat,” the agent murmured. “She was expecting Kara hours ago but I was hoping I’d have something to tell her.”

The director frowned. “Kara’s job is the least of her worries right now.”

“No, Sir… it’s…” Alex sighed. “Of a personal nature. Kara and Cat are seeing each other. Cat has been calling.”

J’Onn’s face gentled and then eased into a smile. “They finally stopped dancing around each other.”

“You knew?” Alex asked, surprised. “But you can’t read Kryptonian minds, right?”

“It wasn’t Kara’s mind I read,” the director winked. “Go on, call Miss Grant. I’ll be in ops going through Kara’s latest missions with Vasquez.”

“Yes, Sir.” Alex picked up Kara’s phone and unlocked it with her thumbprint. The sisters each had access to the other’s phone, just in case. She scrolled to Cat’s contact and hit dial. It was picked up immediately.

“Where are you?” Cat said quietly. “Are you ok, Sweetheart?”

“Actually, Miss Grant.” Alex cleared her throat. “This is Kara’s sister, Alex.” At the sharp intake of breath, the agent spoke quickly. “Cat, it’s ok. She’s alive but something um… she’s sick. It’s some kind of virus.”

“I need to see her,” came the worried reply. “Wherever she is, Alex, I need to see her.”

“I know… I… She… told me about your relationship.”

Cat’s voice was tightly controlled. “Then you know I can’t possibly just sit here and do nothing.”

Alex sighed. “Cat, there’s nothing you can do to help her.”

“That’s not true,’ the CEO replied fiercely. “I can sit with her and hold her hand and tell her that I love her and that I need her!”

Alex closed her eyes, suddenly realizing that her suspicion about Cat’s motivation was gone. It was obvious that this woman loved her sister. “Ok, I’ll send a chopper to pick you up on the roof of CatCo Plaza. Fifteen minutes, Cat. But I need to tell you that where I’m taking you is one hundred percent classified.”

“I understand,” came the grateful reply. “I’ll be waiting.”

..

Kara was awake. Barely. She looked around dazedly, her fever making it hard to concentrate. “Alex,” she croaked softly. Her sister was instantly at her side, smiling gently.

“Hi, Faker,” she teased. “How are you feeling?”

“Exhausted but the nausea is gone,” Kara replied. “Thank Rao. That’s seriously sucked. What’s happening to me?”

“You’ve been infected with a virus. I’m still trying to track down where it came from. Your blood work showed that it’s been in your body for a while. We’ve identified all of the aliens you’ve come in contact with over the past few weeks and we’re having each one tested.” Alex stroked her sister’s cheek. “I just need you to stay strong for me.”

“And for me,” came a new voice and Kara’s eyes widened.

“Cat?”

Her hand was gently grasped and Cat’s smiling face appeared above her. “Your sister sent the cavalry to pick me up.” The CEO leaned down and gently kissed the hero’s lips.

Kara’s eyes closed for a moment and then she looked at her sister, tears spilling down her cheeks. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Alex just winked. “I’ll be outside. Cat, shout if she…”

The CEO nodded. “I will, thanks, Alex.”

When the agent had left, Cat took a seat beside the bed, bringing Kara’s hand to her lips and kissing it. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kara smiled but then her face sobered. “I’m sorry, Cat. I know I told you I’d be ok…”

“Shhh,” Cat chuckled. “You’re sick. I can hardly blame you for getting the flu or whatever this is.”

The hero nodded. “But I’ve never really been sick before,” she said softly. “Well, unless you count that time I blew out my powers before the earthquake. That only lasted a few hours though.”

“You blew out your powers? Wait, that can be a story for another day. How are you feeling, Darling?”

“I believe that the right phrase might be ‘like straight up crap’,” Kara replied. “I feel really weak.”

“Are your powers out now?” Cat asked.

Kara turned her head and focused on a spot on the far wall, willing her heat vision to come forward. Nothing happened. She also realized that she couldn’t see through the wall either and sighed heavily. “Yeah, they are.” Then she groaned and clutched her stomach. “The nausea is back… Cat you’d better move, I’m going to…” She rolled onto her side and threw up over the edge of the bed but Cat just held her hair and whispered soothingly to her.

“I’m not going anywhere, Sweetheart.”

And so it went for the next few hours. Cat stayed by Kara’s bed as Alex came in and out running tests and checking on her sister. The nausea continued, even after the agent had given her sister a shot of anti-nausea medicine. Nothing Alex did seemed to be helping and for a long moment, she leaned her hands on the table in her lab with her eyes closed, feeling the worry deep in her chest. Her sister was getting weaker and weaker as the virus attacked her Kryptonian cells. Then Alex had an idea. She pulled out her cell and hit a contact.

“Clark, hey… I’m good. Listen, no time for pleasantries. Kara’s been infected with some kind of virus. I need you to do something for me… Great. I need you to go to the Fortress and talk to the AI of Kara’s father. See if you can find out what aliens on Earth might carry a virus that would affect Kryptonians… Quick as you can, Clark, ok?... Ok, and don’t come here. I can only assume that you’re susceptible to it too. Just call me, ok?... ok. Thanks, Clark”

By the time Alex had returned to Kara’s bedside, she found her sister asleep with Cat curled up next to her on the bed, gently stroking her arm and hair. The sight of the normally snippy CEO so carefully taking care of her sister made the agent smile. She moved closer and checked Kara’s forehead. She was still very hot but the ice packs seemed to be helping somewhat. “I sent Superman to his base to try to find out some information. He has the Kryptonian archive at his disposal,” she said softly.

Cat nodded. “Alex,” she murmured, looking at her with terrified green eyes. “Is she going to…” The CEO couldn’t even say the words.

Alex’s breath stuttered in her chest. “I… I don’t know,” she whispered. “But this virus is ravaging her body. If only she had her powers…” The agent stopped suddenly. “Wait… why did I not… we need to get her onto the sunbed. She hasn’t got her powers right now but her cells should still respond to the light. It might help her to fight off whatever this is.”

“Sunbed?” Cat repeated. “I don’t understand.”

Alex nodded. “Kara gets her powers from the sun. Her cells process the light and it makes her more powerful and helps her to heal faster.”

“There wasn’t a sun near Krypton?” Cat frowned as she tried to understand.

“It was a different type of star,” the agent explained. “A different frequency of light that was in the red spectrum. Kara was normal on Krypton. She didn’t have powers there. She developed them very quickly when she landed on Earth.”

Cat sighed. “I’m just realizing how much I don’t know about her yet,” she said as she stroked the hero’s forehead.

“You’ll learn,” Alex replied. “You have plenty of time to get to know each other.”

“You’re not upset that we’re seeing each other?” Cat asked quietly.

Alex shook her head. “It’s clear that you make her happy, Cat. Just… don’t stop doing that, ok?”

..

Alex’s phone rang, jerking her out of slumber. She’d finally had to catch a couple of hours of sleep when she found she could no longer read her computer screen. “Clark, what did you find?”

“Check your email,” Clark replied. “I was able to get a list of alien species that could pass on a virus like this to a kryptonian. It’s a very short list, Alex.”

“Thank you,” the agent murmured sincerely. “I’ll let you know when I have more news.”

“Ok, later, Alex.”

Alex was at her computer a moment later, reading through Clark’s information and comparing it to the list of aliens Vasquez had pulled. There was one match and a moment later, the agent was skidding into ops, waving the list. “Crangore! It’s the Crangore! If she’s the carrier and not sick it means she also has the anti-bodies. I need her here right now!”

J’Onn nodded. “Vasquez, is the Crangore at the cave?”

“Yes, Sir. I’ll call Director Lane and ask her to transport her here right now.”

When J’Onn looked back to Alex, the agent had a weird look on her face. “I remember this one,” she said. “Kara was grossed out because this alien female licked her.”

“Licked her?” The martian and Agent Vasquez repeated.

“Yeah. The Crangore full on grabbed Kara’s face and licked her. It must be how the virus is transmitted. Through saliva… or whatever the Crangore version is.” She tilted her head as she thought about it. “If I can stop the virus from attacking anymore of Kara’s cells and let the sunbed do its thing, her own powers should take care of finishing the healing process. Let me know when the Crangore gets here.”

Alex headed back toward the lab, finally glad to have positive news to share with Cat and Kara.

..

“So,” Cat breathed. “I wanted to ask you something.”

Kara smiled. “Anything. No more secrets… well not unless it’s classified and I really CAN’T tell you.”

The CEO chuckled. “I get it. I wanted to ask you about what life was like on Krypton but I don’t want to upset you if you don’t like to remember it.”

The Kryptonian shook her head. “On the contrary,” she replied. “I love to remember Krypton and the people I loved there. I had a…” She paused. “Hmm… I guess she would be kinda like a dog here. But she didn’t bark. She sang. It was so soothing.”

“Like a bird?” Cat asked softly.

“No, we didn’t have birds on my world but she did sing like one.”

“What was her name?” The CEO stroked her thumb along the hero’s skin.

“Her name was Bysh. It’s the Kryptonese word for friend. I spent a lot of time with her while my parents were working.”

“Bysh,” Cat repeated. “Friend.”

“Ukiem,” Alex said from the door, making Kara grin.

“Zhi,” she replied as Alex came to hug her.

“Ukiem?” Cat said. “What does that mean?”

“It’s love… for a family member. There are different words for differed types of love on Krypton,” Alex replied, remembering her lessons with Kara.

“What’s the translation for what Kara and I have?” Cat asked gently.

“Zhao,” Alex and Kara said at the same time.

“Zhao.” The CEO tested the word, deciding she liked it. “You’ll have to teach me more Kryptonese.”

“I will,” the hero agreed. She closed her eyes then, completely exhausted. “God, Alex, I really want to sleep,” she said.

“Don’t for now,” Alex said. “Cat, I need you to keep her awake, ok? The Crangore is here and I just need some time to retro-engineer a cure, ok?”

“Ok,” Cat nodded. “Kara, feel up to some more questions?”

“Sure,” the hero agreed. “Whatever you have.”

..

Alex finally felt the knot of fear and worry loosen in her chest as she watched her sister hover into the air, a huge smile on her face. Cat was standing next to the agent, her hands shoved into her jeans pockets as she watched the return of Supergirl. Kara tested each one of her powers carefully, grinning happily when she finally touched down and pulled the two most important women in her life into a hug.

“I’m baaaccckkkk,” she sing-songed. “Gosh, that feels good!”

“Are you sure you feel ok?” Cat asked, still slightly worried.

“Yeah,” Kara replied. “My powers are back at full strength so I’m pretty invulnerable again.”

“That’s what you said last time,” the CEO muttered, making Alex laugh.

“She’s really ok, Cat,” the agent added. “Believe me, she wouldn’t be going anywhere if I didn’t think she was fully healed.”

“Then, in that case,” the older woman replied. “I think it’s time that we go home.”

Kara nodded. “I agree. Alex, thank you.” She hugged her sister tightly. “You saved my life… AGAIN.”

“That’s what sisters are for,” the agent replied gently. She squeezed the hero’s shoulder and then hugged Cat. “Bye. See you later.”

..

Supergirl touched down on the balcony of Cat’s penthouse with the older woman wrapped securely in her arms. It had only been two days since their first kiss but they both felt it had been a lifetime ago. It was approaching eleven and Cat was tired. They stood, wrapped in each other’s arms for a long moment as a shudder ran through the smaller woman’s body. She sniffled a little, the stress and worry of the previous couple of days finally hitting her. “I was so worried I’d lose you,” she murmured against the hero’s neck. “I feel like I’ve wasted so much time denying my feelings for you.”

“It’s ok, Cat,” Kara replied. “Neither of us was ready. But we’re ready now and that’s all that’s important.” The hero led Cat by the hand into the bedroom and to the bed. “You’re exhausted, Honey.”

But Cat shook her head. “Kara… I need… I want…” Kara understood and leaned in to capture the older woman’s lips in a deep, sensual kiss. Their tongues caressed softly and then more passionately as their desire quickly escalated again. But this time, Kara wasn’t afraid or overwhelmed. She had almost died and she needed to be with Cat. To feel alive with the woman she loved.

Her cape covered them both as she lay Cat down and lowered herself onto her elbows above the smaller woman. She covered Cat’s face and neck with little kisses and when she opened the buttons of the CEO’s shirt, she kissed her way down her chest and into her cleavage. “Rip it off,” Cat growled as her bra got in the way and Kara grinned, easily ripping the material and immediately drawing one of Cat’s nipples into her mouth.

The older woman groaned and her fingers locked into Supergirl’s thick, blonde hair, holding her against her breast. “Yes.. Oh God… Yes…” Then her fingers were going to the neck of Kara’s shirt to find and release the catches that held her cape in place. The heavy, red material slid off the bed and to the floor but Kara barely noticed. She was too intent on tasting every inch of Cat’s chest and breasts as her fingers opened the older woman’s jeans and her hand slipped inside silk panties that were already soaking. Slowly, she slid her fingers over Cat’s already hardened clit and began a slow, teasing, stroking motion.

Cat’s breathing was coming in ragged gasps and she pulled her lover closer, squeezing her tightly. Kara nibbled the shell of her ear and moaned softly. “Zrhueiao… so beautiful…”

“Kara… please…” Cat was not one to beg… ever... but she felt like she’d die if she didn’t receive what she needed. “Please…”

And then the superhero was inside her and Cat was throwing her head back, her eyes tightly closed and her mouth falling open as strong fingers thrust deeply, hitting the most sensitive and intimate spot inside her.

Kara, if she was to admit it, didn't exactly know what she was doing but she just acted on instinct. Her own body was on fire but she wanted to show Cat how much she loved and wanted her. She tried different methods and quickly found the one that made Cat moan the loudest. She grinned as she dipped her head and kissed her lover before whispering in her ear again. “You are the sexiest woman on any planet and I want you to scream my name when you come, Cat.” All the CEO could do was nod, her pupils blown and her eyes half-lidded. But when Kara slid her thumb over Cat’s clitoris in time with her thrusts… once… twice… three times… Cat came hard, her arms clenching around Kara’s neck as her name left her lips in a loud cry of ecstasy.

Hearing her name like that drove Kara’s arousal to new heights and she almost couldn’t stand the throbbing between her legs. Rao, it hurt so sweetly and she groaned and licked her lips wanting more than anything to feel the relief and pleasure of her own orgasm. Then, to her surprise, Cat’s hand was suddenly under her skirt, sliding its way under her black hose and into her panties to slip right inside her. “Kara, look at me,” Cat growled, her eyebrow lifting as crystal blue eyes met her green. “I’m going to make you come now.” The hero whimpered and grasped Cat’s wrist, lifting her hips to meet the barely moving digits. “A little too tight, Darling,” the CEO smiled, immediately feeling the pressure lessen. “Good.” She shoved Kara’s shirt and bra up and lavished attention on the hero’s breasts and nipples.

Kara was lost. There was no other way to describe it. She was lost in Cat’s eyes, in the pure sensation ripping through her, in the loving peace cradling her. And then the older woman curled her fingers and gently used her nails to caress Kara’s g-spot. It was exquisite and the hero groaned as she felt the first strains of her orgasm turning her muscles into pure corded steel. She cried out and Cat thrust faster and faster until the hero tumbled over the precipice, articulating her pleasure with a hoarse cry of Cat’s name.

It was too much. It was not enough. Kara was trembling, her body slowly coming down from its amazing high as Cat’s hands gently caressed her face and her lips peppered kisses across her forehead. “I’m sorry if I hurt you,” the hero muttered. “I didn't mean to.”

Cat smiled tenderly. “You didn't, Darling. I promise.” For a long moment, her eyes and heart drank in the beauty of her lover… a beauty that was more than skin deep. Hazily, in the back of her mind, she recognized that the words brave, kind and strong, didn’t even scratch the surface of this young woman’s personality. Kara was everything and she loved her so much.

In return, Kara knew she would never be the same again. She wanted Cat and only Cat and that would never change, no matter how many years she lived. After a few minutes, they finally shed the rest of their clothes and curled up together, holding each other close and sharing kisses and teasing touches until it became too much and the dance started all over again and then once more until the sun finally rose over the horizon and painted them in its golden glory.

And it was time to start another amazing day.


End file.
